The invention relates in general to an electronic odometer for a trailer. More specifically, the invention provides a device and method for communicating odometer data to a vehicle user by controlling an output device with an ON-OFF code signal.
Cumulative mileage information for a trailer may be used to track the need for scheduled maintenance on the trailer. On a tractor, it is relatively common for the vehicle to have a numerical odometer which displays cumulative mileage to the user. On trailers, however, such numerical odometers are not often available.
An odometer function is presently incorporated into the electronic control units (ECU) of many antilock braking systems (ABS) intended for use on heavy duty tractors and trailers. The trailer-mounted ABS ECU can be used to provide odometer mileage information. To display the cumulative mileage from the trailer ABS ECU, however, the user must connect the trailer ABS ECU to an off diagnostic tool having a multi-character alpha-numeric display. With such conventional systems, the cumulative mileage for a trailer cannot be displayed without an off-board diagnostic tool.